Bryce C. Morrigan
"You can't just deny them a chance. Whether it be a first, second, or third one. Who's to say their efforts don't matter? They do. ...They matter. We matter. Even the worst of us." —B. Morrigan sticking up for a fellow classmate to a Professor his Third year. ((OOC Note: The following information is constantly being updated as this page is a work in progress. Information may not be used IC, unless stated that it is public knowledge. For any questions in speaking of or interacting with this character, please contact the roleplayer: Taraneefiore Resident. No metagaming will be tolerated.)) Bryce Conan Morrigan, born on the 17th of October in the year of 2006 to Patricia and Stanley Morrigan, is a 14 year old Fourth Year Hufflepuff who goes by the nickname ‘B’. Raised in the city of Marseille, B is fluent in both French and English. Though he and his family are of the upper-middle class (his mother a working artist and his father an art historian/well-renowned author) while they could afford much more than their lovely home, Stanley and Patricia were fond of a modest lifestyle. They were very keen on spending their hard-earned money on their son, paying plenty for B's education and drum lessons. Shortly after turning 6, they moved to England for Stanley wishing to return home. They settled down in a lovely family home in London. B started the drums at a very young age and was often found teaching himself different hobbies on the side. He also grew up a child of muggle technology. He was very in touch with the internet and as a young teen, spent a lot of time on muggle social networking platforms such as Facebook and Tumblr. Shortly after turning 10, B began to experience strange happenings. A vase would break and when his parents came around the corner, it was suddenly repaired. He caught his toys floating in mid-air on occasion. It was only in the summer before his 12th birthday when he found out that he was a wizard and he had powers that he found inexplainable. His parents were amazed when a wizard visited them and delivered all this news. They remained entirely supportive and enthusiastic about the entire situation and in the Fall of 2018, B was sent off to Hogwarts that Fall and was sorted in Hufflepuff for his genuine nature and desire to help others. B. has maintained a strong, loving relationship with his parents and has always felt very supported by his parents and though he felt very nervous about coming out to them as gay (during winter vacation of his third year), they were very accepting and since, he has felt remarkably closer with both of them. During his first year at Hogwarts, B’s mother, Patricia, gave birth to a young baby girl named Eden, with whom B. shares a strong bond with. At Hogwarts, B. has had no problem making friends, appearing very extroverted and outgoing. He is very humorous and joyous, earning himself friends across all four houses. He believes that all people matter, even the worst of us and strongly advocates for equal treatment for all people especially people of color and LGBTQ+ people. In his time at Hogwarts, he has been rather disgusted with the blood purity issue, finding it to be a gross excuse to persecute people, and has been advocating to abolish the stigmatization of muggles and muggle-borns since first arriving to the school. B. is spending the summer with his parents in London and will be entering his fourth year in the Fall. Backstory Childhood Young at the time, Patricia and Stanley first hit it off with their uncanny humor. Both carefree and lively young people, it didn't take long for them to become romantically involved. Stanley was an art historian and well-known author coming from a poor family of conservative orthodox Jews whilst Patricia was a sculptor and installation artist coming from a wealthy clan of doctors, nurses, and medical personnel. So when the two met at a cafe by chance, it seemed to be at the hands of fate. Patricia had fallen in love with his book, Contemporary Impression: the Reciprocation of Degas after the 1960s, and was caught entirely off guard when he struck up a conversation with her. The two exchanged numbers and a romance was born. Within a year, the two were happily married and lived together in a beautiful house just off the coast of Marseille when the topic of children seem to grab the both of them. Before they had suspected that they didn't plan on children anytime soon, both not able to see themselves as successful parents as they were way too kooky and far too liberal. But suddenly the question was to be asked: Was that such a bad thing? Gripped by their newfound interest in becoming parents, they decided to try for a baby and surely enough Patricia became pregnant. She gave birth nine months later to a fiery ginger, freckly boy whom they named Bryce Conan. B. grew up very much like his parents: free-spirited, kooky, and humorous. He often played pranks on his father, often with the help from his mother. From a toddler to a child, B. was an extension of Patricia and Stanley's personalities. They lived a rather modest lifestyle, living in an average two-story home off of the coast of Marseilles with the three of them and a dog named Twiggy. Though they easily could afford a much larger, much more expensive home, they enjoyed their quaint home and modest lifestyle. In their spare time, they grew their own vegetables in a backyard garden and went on plenty of family outings together. At home, they rejected a lot of muggle technology. They did not own a television or certain appliances such as a toaster or microwave. However, because B. was so found of the Internet, his parents had bought him his own laptop. Even as a young child, B. was a very curious individual. He had started reading at a young age and was reading large novels and current event articles on the muggle internet by age 7. His parents very very impressed with him and his willingness to learn, though at times his curiosity became hard to control with access to the Internet. Growing up, B. also was bilingual, his first language being French and his second being English. At a young age, B. spent a lot of time seeking new hobbies. He spent a lot of time drawing and explored different creative fields. He painted, his mother taught him to sew, embroider, and knit, and his father helped him write short stories. But it wasn't until he began playing the drums when he started finding something challenging that really made him feel very happy as a child. Since age 7, his parents helped to pay for a good music teacher for B. At age six, B's paternal grandmother in Manchester passed away. Stanley was very torn up about his mother's death. For her funeral services, B, Stanley, and Patricia stayed in Manchester. Though, however solemn their visit, being in England made Stanley very happy. Deciding that it was already time for a move, their family relocated to Central London, purchasing a much more expensive home than before but still maintaining their natural way of living. It was there that B. began taking drum lessons and came more into himself. Though he does miss Marseille often, B. loves the rush of London and prefers to live there. Following his 10th birthday, B. began to experience borderline supernatural episodes where he was sure that he was losing it. As a young child, B. was very mature and had a strong grip of reality and what was possible. But when he caught foreign objects floating in mid-air (or perhaps it was when things spontaneously destructed when he was angry or when they repaired themselves when he suddenly grew afraid), he was sure that something was wrong with him. He ran to his parents crying one night in the summer before his eleventh birthday, explaining what he had been seeing. They strongly deflected the idea that something was wrong with B. but they grew worried what was happening with him. As a result, B. went to a child therapist for 6 months before realizing that it was all probably amounted up to B.'s exhaustive imagination. B. stopped going to the therapist and all was static and fine for a while until another episode of supernatural happenings was witnessed by both of his parents. They were shocked and confused and for a week, avoided a conclusion on what exactly had just happened. But when the Morrigan family was visited by a wizard who explained B.'s newfound powers and his acceptance to Hogwarts, they were in awe and, though skeptical at first, were very willing to believe in magic. Stanley and Patricia remained very supportive of B. and they kept wizardkind and their son's magic as a secret penny in their back pocket. Life at Hogwarts Year 1 Upon first arriving to Hogwarts, B. was overwhelmed with the sudden rush of new experiences. He found himself eager to learn all about wizardkind and this new culture and society he was to be a part of. On the train to Hogwarts, he found himself instantly friends with all the people in his cart and though they all ended up being sorted in different houses, he maintained being friends with them through the year. He was sorted into Hufflepuff for his loyalty to his friends and his compassion and caring for others (though the Hat first suggested Ravenclaw for his eagerness to learn and creativity). B. ended up adapting well to the environment of Hogwarts, it was a fantastic studious environment that immersed him in numerous interesting subjects in which he had no knowledge in (which was fascinating for him, really). He found that he had a knack for Charms and a natural-born gift for flying. He grew very close to a number of people and when he returned home for vacation, he spoke for days on how wonderful his experience there was to his parents. Shortly before starting the year, B. was informed by his mother that she was pregnant and surely enough, 9 months later, in the midst of May, Patricia gave birth to a young girl named Eden. When B. was reunited with his family, he grew very attached to Eden and made a vow to himself that he would be a guardian to Eden and now takes his role as an older sibling very seriously. When Headmistress Hawthorne attacked the school as her animagi dragon state, B. was surely terrified as he wasn't exactly sure what was all happening. He was caught in the attack and spent most of his time with his Hufflepuff friends attempting to stay safe. Luckily making it out safe and unscathed, B. and his friends called into question the safety of Hogwarts and realized that their school was not as safe as they had thought it was. B. finished the year with fantastic marks in all of his subjects. Year 2 The summer back home after his first year was very relieving actually. He loved Hogwarts but he also loved being in London with his friends and family. Back home for the summer, much of his time was spent with friends, catching up on the entire year that he missed. He came out to his friends as bisexual and they were very supporting and accepting. What was really hard for B. was being stuck between the muggle and the wizarding world. His parents were great comfort to when he felt sad about not being able to be in contact with all his friends. When the summer had come to an end, B. had decided to write a few of his best friends that he didn't want to lose contact with. Arriving at Hogwarts his second year, surprisingly felt very releasing. It felt good after 2-3 months to finally be able to freely use magic as he pleased. Being reunited with his peers felt good and he came to them as bisexual as well. He also felt pleased by being able to continue to be studying magic. By far, his favorite subjects were Charms and DADA as they were the two subjects he was best at. And though he enjoyed all of his subjects, he found that he was often a disastrous potion-maker and thus making him enjoy the class so much less. B. wasn't very involved in the larger commotion that had engulfed the school with the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts that year, however, he went to every event enthusiastically cheering on the Hogwarts champion (though he would've been very pleased if the Beauxbatons champion had won, due to his French heritage). B. ended the year with his usual great marks in all subjects, but average marks in Potions. For his third year, he took on Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Study of Ancient Runes as electives, much to the dismay of his Hufflepuff peers ('Are you insane?!', 'Welp, rest in peace, B.', 'I believe the hat sorted ye wrong, Ravenclaw.') Year 3 Arriving back at London was, as always, a great sense of relief for B. Seeing his parents and Eden, seeing his friends; it was all a great sense of familiarity that came rushing back to him. He grew closer with his friends, coming out to them as gay, explaining that he realized that he realized that he wasn't attracted to women at all. He also had complicated emotions and thoughts about gender that he had trouble explaining to his friends. Surprisingly enough, they understood and worded it as he "was having trouble seeing himself as masculine and felt uncomfortable with the idea of being a 'manly man'. However, they simply amounted this up to B. being a flamboyant young gay person. During the summer, B. had spent a lot of time being part of online communities like ''Tumblr, and had become very passionate about minority politics, advocating online for equal rights and treatment for people of color and the LGBTQ+ community. B. arrived at Hogwarts for his third year less enthusiastically than the past two years. He spent the previous summer bonding continuously with his London muggle friends and had almost gotten into something romantic with a grade school boy who he was very interested in but, because he had to leave for school soon, nothing came out of it. The beginning of the school year was off to a rough start as he felt very homesick, missing his family more so. He wrote everyone letters at a rapid pace and though he was still fairly focused in school, he wasn't very happy. For break, B. was very happy to return to London to be with his family for the winter. It was during this break that he came out to his parents. He had been feeling very frustrated with them not knowing and had been bottling it in during the first week of break and eventually, he let loose on the truth. His parents were both taken aback by how shaken up he was by telling them. They responded very lovingly and hugged him, telling him that no matter who it was that he was, he shouldn't feel embarrassed or upset about telling others just who he is. They joked saying they had known for so long that they didn't think much of it, though it was a light-hearted truth. His relationship with his parents was already very strong but it was then when he felt like he could tell them anything. Arriving back at Hogwarts after break, he felt very relieved and felt much happier than he had the previous term. Though unhappy with the new Potions teacher, Zemeckis, B. was very focused on all of his subjects continuing to be the bookwarm, loyal Hufflepuff he was (which truthfully was very comforting to believe: that he was himself again). He also soon began to hate Zemeckis after she sacked Romanov. Partially because he had a schoolboy's crush on Romanov, but also because he found her to be corrupt and suspicious. He became openly gay and began to speak up more against blood prejudice. He also had conversations about race, gender, and sexuality with his peers as it was a passionate topic he had just realized he was interested in. B. finished his third year with fantastic marks in all subjects and average marks in Divinations and Potions. Year 4 B. has returned to London to live with his parents for the summer. He has continued to spend more time with his close muggle friends and is currently writing his Hogwarts friends, planning on spending a few days with them in Brighton Bay. All of his previous years, he has been afraid to try out for Quidditch but he has decided that for the upcoming year, he will be trying out. During the summer, his parents bought him a pet rat, whom he has named Uric after Uric the Oddball. Personality & Appearance Appearance B. is 5'7" and weighs about 125 lbs. He appears fairly meekish and small due to his thin frame. B. is skinny and very pale. He has a large mass of freckles across his face which continues to trail off onto the rest of his body. Incidentally, he is absolutely covered in freckles. His eyes are a bright green and his hair is a bright ginger orange-red. In the summer, his hair lightens to a faint orange or strawberry blonde. B. also has a long and oval face and large round ears that stick out and are quite noticeable (cute*). B. is often found wearing skinny jeans all of the time. His favorite colors are mint green and coral (but not together) and on occasion, will wear these colors. He has been said to dress very 'artsy' and wear ugly things sometimes yet somehow, it works on B. He wears many patterned shirts and loose fabrics. He also hates wearing shoes and often, whenever he gets the chance, can be seen barefoot. B. also paints his fingernails and toenails random colors for fun. Personality B. is a very carefree individual. He thinks very introvertedly and tends to value time alone with himself as he is often deep in thought about things that matter to him. He is a very emotional individual and is kind-hearted. He hates being around the conflict of others and simply wants everyone else to be happy. He is usually the one person attempting to mend broken friendships or harmful situations, unless if he is at the center of the conflict. B. is very opinionated and is very passionate about his beliefs and opinions. He often speaks out against racism, transphobia, homophobia, and blood prejudice in the muggle and wizarding communities, which can often end him in long arguments and debates, which has also caused him to lose friends or simply cut people off in his life. However, he is still fairly understanding and caring and has been known to help out ex-friends or enemies who were in need, which has earned him new friendships. He is not very judgmental and is fairly open-minded (unless if you say something that offends him). B. is a very confident individual. In the beginning of his Hogwarts career, he felt fairly insecure but has since grown as an individual (much thanks to the support received from his parents and his friends), so that he has grown very comfortable with himself and his body. He has been able to learn to love himself and understands the importance of self-love and respect. He doesn't really need anyone to tell him that he's handsome or cute. He knows. However, despite this, B. does grow fairly unsure of himself when he likes a boy romantically. He becomes flustered and mildly insecure. B. carries a lot of complicated feelings about himself and different topics. He feels rather resentful of his name for unknown reasons. He has said it "makes him feel foreign or unlike himself". His parents have respected his feelings and always call him by his preferred nickname. At Hogwarts, B easily makes friends. He appears very extroverted and outgoing when he often thinks like an introvert and enjoys spending time alone reading in the library or in the Great Hall in between classes. He is very humorous and, for this reason, has many friends across all four houses. He often puts on a ‘sassy’ and playful exterior but truly has a deep emotional connection with all things around him. He believes that all people matter, even the worst of us and strongly advocates for equal treatment for all people especially people of color and LGBTQ+ people. In his time at Hogwarts, he has been rather disgusted with the blood purity issue, finding it to be a gross excuse to persecute people. He has been advocating to abolish the stigmatization of muggles and muggle-borns since first arriving to the school. Behavior and Mannerisms B. gets very flustered often and usually just laughs it off but on occasion, gets embarrassed. B. also is very skilled with accents and has a habit of switching accents to do impressions or make fun of others. He also is fairly hot-headed when talking about things he's passionate about. He is also occasionally overly confident (though he doesn't like showing it to others). He's very modest and doesn't enjoy when people start talking about his body or talking about him being male. Also, when he gets very angry and starts going off on a tangent, he will often accidentally start speaking in French hurriedly without paying attention. Pointing this out will only make him angrier. Whenever frustrated, B. is known to go and play drums as a coping mechanism. Magical Abilities and Skills Potions B. is least skilled in potion-making. He is not an atrocious potion-maker but often has trouble with precision with the subject and has been known to cause dangerous and disastrous accidents in the class. It is his least favorite subject, however, he still enjoys learning about the theory and the magical qualities of substances. Defence Against the Dark Arts DADA is one of B.'s best subjects. He is very skilled with wandwork and spell-casting and finds DADA to be one of his favorite fields because it is very straightforward and hands-on. He has received fantastic marks all years so far. Transfiguration B. is very skilled at Transfiguration and personally feels as if it is the one class in which he does terrible in, despite his high grades in the subject. History of Magic One of B.'s least favorite classes but most interesting subjects. He often reads ahead in the book before the class so he isn't as confused as the other students in class when Digby teaches. Herbology B. is not very good at retaining all the magical qualities of all herbs and plants but he works very hard in the class and finds it very interesting. Charms Charms is by far, B.'s one major talent (along with dueling/spell-casting) in which he receives the highest marks in his year. He is always eager and excited to go to Charms and far beyond his year in ability. Divination Divination is taken quite seriously by B., even with all the trouble he's had with having successful readings in the class. Part of him believes that the class is a bit of a joke but he tries to think against it. Luckily, he has passed the class with average grades. Astronomy Often known as the go-to kid for the Astronomy homework, B. is very organized in his Astronomy work, being very on-task and performing all the work, but not interested in anything to do with the class. He has a reasonable knowledge in the subject but is unsure how it would apply to real life as with performing magic. Flying B. has a natural knack and talent for flying on a broom. He has, since his first year, said it was his "favorite thing about being magical." He spends every other weekend flying on the pitch if it is empty. Care of Magical Creatures One of B.'s favorite subjects. B. is usually a good listener, which is important in the class for avoiding dangerous situations with dealing with the Creatures. Once the creatures get warmed up to B., B. usually has a great time tending to them. Arithmancy In the muggle world, B. hates math. Yet, he understands it and is fairly skilled in doing the work. In the wizarding world, not much has changed. B. hates Arithmancy but he has no problem understanding the material or doing the work. Study of Ancient Runes B.'s relationship with Study of Ancient Runes is much of the opposite relation. B. loves the subject but has plenty trouble grasping the subject and what happens in the class. Luckily, because he works hard and does all his work, he has no problem with it. Possessions Wand Ebony wood, 11.5 inches, Unicorn Hair core, Reasonably Supple. Received in Diagon Alley at age 11. "Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing." —Pottermore on Unicorn Hair core "This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider, ebony wand owners have been found both among the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix and among the Death Eaters. In my experience the ebony wand’s perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose." —Pottermore on Ebony wood Luggage B. brings a chest/luggage container with all of his belongings inside with him to Hogwarts. It is located next to his bed in the Hufflepuff Boys' Dormitory. Clothing Includes Hufflepuff uniform and robes as well as his casual wear. Drums Every year when the school year starts up, B.'s parents send him his portable drum kit in a large package. B. opens it and casts a shrinking charm on it to be able to carry it around. B. usually keeps it in its shrunken form in his room at his bedside and takes it with him when he plans on playing drums somewhere. Letters and Pictures B. owns a collection of letters from friends and family from both Hogwarts and London. He brings it with him to Hogwarts and keeps every letter. He also has a series of photographs and souvenirs from London and other locations he's visited. He also keeps every photo and brings it with him to Hogwarts. Makeup and Nail Polish B. owns cosmetics and brings it with him to Hogwarts with him and when he gets bored, he enjoys playing around with them in his downtime. His peers have made fun of him when he does this but he couldn't really care less. Rat B. has recently been gifted a pet male rat who he has named Uric after Uric the Oddball. Relationships Stanley Morrigan (NPC) B.'s father. Stanley is a very focused individual and has highly encouraged B. to try his hardest on academics as it can push you so much further. Stanley is very accepting and is able to maintain a strong relationship with his wife and children by being so casual with them. He is incredibly hilarious and friendly and in their household, it is very much a laid-back, happy environment. However, he is very busy much of the time and is often found in his study. He is able to work at home and fill his role as a stay-at-home dad and take care of Eden. B. loves his father very much and thinks very highly of him, though he wishes he wasn't as busy all the time. Patricia Desrosiers-Morrigan (NPC) B.'s mother. Patricia is a very loving and kooky individual. She worries a lot about the simplest things but with the comfort of Stanley and her children, she has found herself able to be more casual and carefree. She also is very funny and hilarious, spending much time making fun of B. and her husband. Their household is very loving and happy. She works in an advertising firm and is often out of the house, working while her husband takes care of Eden. When B. is home, she is often the one who comforts him when he is down. Eden Morrigan (NPC) B.'s younger sister. She has been talking and walking for quite some time and is very fun-loving. She enjoys playing with B. when he is home and often spends a lot of time running around the house and breaking things. B. loves Eden with all of his heart and takes his role as her older sibling very seriously. Uric B.'s pet rat. He was only recently adopted by B., being gifted to B. by Stanley and Patricia for his upcoming 15th birthday. So far, B. has taken great pride over Uric, naming him after Uric the Oddball for Uric's crazed behavior. B. enjoys having Uric on his shoulder and talking to him about his day, he finds it relaxing and loves Uric lots. Gossip & Rumors ((The following information may be used as IC information for your character to go off of when talking about or interacting with B.)) Around school, you might've heard: * "Bryce, who?" * "Oi, watch what ye say aroun' B. That ginger'll tear you apart if say anythin' mildly offensive." * "I love B.!" * "B. is rich? Wow. But he's been wearing the same torn jeans for like two weeks in a row now?" * "I love B. He's very sweet. You'd like him." * "B. had the hugest crush on Romanov, it was quite cute, actually." * "AW, B. IS SO CUTE!" * "He's a very girly bloke, innit'he?" Trivia * B. was originally supposed to be named Stanley after his father, but upon his birth and with the surprise of his pale, freckly complexion and red hair, they named him Bryce (a name meaning ‘speckled/freckled’) Conan (an Irish name meaning ‘little wolf’). * B. has a very serious fear of mold and unclean substances. He is not necessarily afraid of germs but just very unkempt and unclean environments. * B. is bilingual and speaks both French and English fluently but French is his first language. * Playing the drums is a stress-reliever for B. As a result from playing the drums: ** B. is a more focused individual which helps him with his schoolwork and grades and is a natural intellectual. ** B. has more stamina and durability than other individuals who do not play the drums. * B. is also artistic and skilled in visual arts. Behind the scenes * B's parents were based off of Rosemary and Dill, the parents of Olive Penderghast in the comedy film Easy A. Patricia and Stanley are named after the actors. By complete coincidence, their adopted son in the movie is portrayed by an actor named Bryce. * B. Morrigan is a character portrayed by Taraneefiore Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net * B. was created in the summer before the 2021-2022 (2015-2016) school year by his roleplayer and began being played at the beginning of his fourth year. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students